


Always Knew

by Legacy_Scarlettpeony (Scarlettpeony)



Series: The 'To You, An Admirer' Series [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Series 1 canon only, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlettpeony/pseuds/Legacy_Scarlettpeony
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The 'To You, An Admirer' Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064168
Kudos: 3





	Always Knew

Gwen suspected the anonymous letters were not coming from Merlin long before he confirmed the fact.  
  
They didn’t only smell different – fine paper, organic and metal – but the words being used in the letters were strange and too... complex for Merlin had come out with it. The writer – whoever he was – said that he was ‘terrible at poetic language’ and made ‘propositions’ and used other large words, all things that Merlin just wouldn’t do.  
  
She imagined he would be at one love letters.  
  
Yet somehow the letters felt more romantic because – whoever he was – clearly wasn’t the romantic type. Not like Merlin, who would likely come up with beautiful pieces of poetry to write in his love letters. He’d say things like “your love is like a...” (Gwen tried to think of something a romantic person would say) “...the sun in the day and the moon at night.” Or maybe “a thousand deaths couldn’t change my feelings” or something to that effect.  
  
This letter writer – whoever he was – said things like “I dare not look at any woman in the face for fear you might unwillingly reveal yourself.” This person was sensitive yet shy, and while Merlin could be shy and sensitive he seemed comfortable in his feelings for other people. This person – whoever he was – seemed a little insecure about love. It was like he didn’t know how to deal with a rush of feelings.  
  
She kept thinking ‘whoever he was’ when she read the letters but she knew who ‘whoever he was’ was. It was Arthur. It was obvious – the smell, the worlds and the uncertainty. She saw it every single day. She heard him speak that way, like a prince but with purpose and passion not flowery lingo. And that smell, the smell of a warrior coming in from training...  
  
Gwen just didn’t dare to think that the prince might have feelings for her...  
  
-  
  
Arthur suspected the letters were coming from Gwen. He knew that flowery aroma that was left on the page anywhere. It hit him every time they past in the corridor, that lovely pleasant and fresh scent. He nearly confronted her the other day, but dared not in case he was wrong.  
  
He thought Guinevere didn’t like him.


End file.
